Ci, którzy pragną zniszczyć serce Ciemności
Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - odc.2 Alfheim pogrążony w mroku, czarna chmura obejmująca coraz większą część czerwonego nieba, prastary bór elfów powoli umiera. Jedenastka młodych bogów została wysłana do tej ginącej krainy, by to wszystko naprawić. Niektórzy z nich skupili się na realizacji zadania, inni poświęcili się zaliczaniu próby wierności. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach - Alviss po naradzie z Odynem już skreślił niektórych z listy władców. Dowiedzą się oni o tym w późniejszych próbach, a jeden z nich odpadnie już w tej. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Mała, lecz niezwykle jasna kula światła pojawiła się na drodze Sigrid, Asgeira i Shad'Yi. Córka Surtura podeszła do niej. Shad'Ya:-To jest... niemożliwe. Sigrid:-Światłość w ciemności. Zawsze istnieje. Shad'Ya:-Nie o to mi chodzi... Asgeir:-Możesz mówić z sensem, ognista gnido? Sigrid:-Cicho, Asgeir. Ona coś wie... Shad'Ya:-Ta kula wskazuje na to, że znajduje się gdzieś w Alfheimie potężny władca ognia. Dorównujący, a może nawet silniejszy od mego ojca... Asgeir i Sigrid wlepili wzrok w Shad'Yę. Shad'Ya:-Nie, bynajmniej nie chodzi o mnie.. Sigrid:-Kto może mieć taką moc? Shad'Ya:-Nie wiem... ale jego płomień jest wyjątkowo jasny. Asgeir:-Założę się, że u niej to wielki komplement! Ona planuje zdradę! Zostawmy ją tu, niech umiera w ciemności! Sigrid:-Asgeir! Próba wierności! Asgeir:-Nie mam żadnych zobowiązań wobec córki Surtura. Asgeir ruszył dalej, w stronę serca mrocznej chmury. Sigrid podążyła za nim, mając nadzieję, że przekona go do zmiany zdania, tym samym zostawiając Shad'Yę samą, otoczoną ciemnością. Dziewczyna próbowała pobiec za nimi, ale siły ją opuściły i usunęła się na zimny, skażony ciemną mocą grunt. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Król elfów przyglądał się uwięzionym Egirowi, Eithne i Throstowi. Trójka bogów wiedziała o nim niewiele. Tyle, że było mu na imię Beltherion. Nie było to dziwne, ponieważ on sam nikomu nic o sobie nie zdradzał. Rządził silną ręką, a nawet jego najbardziej zaufani doradcy nie wiedzieli nic o jego prywatnych sprawach. Beltherion:-Kogo my tu mamy? Trójka wędrowców między światami.. Jak się tu znaleźliście? Throst:-Odyn zesłał nas tu za karę, ponieważ nie okazaliśmy się w jego oczach godni. Egir:-Powiedział, że tutaj nauczymy się tego, co nam potrzebne. A gdy już będziemy godni - pozwoli nam powrócić. Eithne wpatrywała się w pozostałą dwójkę. Byli mistrzami mówienia półprawdy. Throst:-O, Królu elfów - pozwól nam pracować dla siebie. Egir zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Perspektywa pracy dla kogoś nie wydawała mu się dobrym pomysłem. Eithne popierała tę postawę. Ufali jednak Throstowi, który był znakomitym taktykiem. Beltherion:-Żałosne kreatury. Możecie co najwyżej czyścić mój zamek. Throst:-Oczywiście, panie - pragniemy każdej możliwej pracy. Beltherion:-Dobrze więc - wyglądacie na półgłówków. Nadajecie się do tej pracy - przyślę kogoś, by was wypuścił i dał wymagany sprzęt. Po tych słowach odszedł. Eithne:-Sprzątanie zamku? Naprawdę, Throst? Throst:-To wymarzona okazja by się tu rozejrzeć. Król nic nie podejrzewa. Wyczuwam źródło tej ciemności gdzieś tu, na zamku. Służba ma wszędzie wstęp, co ułatwi nam poszukiwania. Nie będzie trzeba się ukrywać. Egir:-Całkiem nieźle zaplanowane. Jako, że on wciąż uważa nas za ludzi - łatwo pójdzie. Nikt nie będzie nas podejrzewał. Eithne:-Czasem cieszę się, że jestem z wami w drużynie, wiecie? --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Thyri:-Skończyłam poemat. Runa:-Dobrze - mam nadzieję, że zanim będziesz wymyślać kolejny - twoje zdolności artystyczne będą musiały odpocząć przed rozpoczęciem kolejnego i będziemy mogli w końcu pomyśleć nad danym nam zadaniem. Tore:-Ważne, że ta chmura nie sunie ku nam z taką prędkością jak wcześniej. Thyri:-Nie, ale też nie stoi. Runa:-Niedobrze. Będziemy musieli pomyśleć. Czy warto dalej uciekać, czy zacząć walczyć? Tore:-Walka jest zła. Runa:-Sama nie chcę się do tego uciekać, ale co mamy robić? Thyri:-Może jest jakiś sposób. Runa:-Zawsze jest. Tylko trudno go dostrzec. Oddalmy się od chmury. Po drodze coś wymyślimy. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Yrsa obudziła się czując się zaniepokojona. Była sama. Rozejrzała się wokoło. Gdzie się podział Elric? Byli przecież drużyną. Na polanie pojawił się Alviss. Alviss:-A więc widzę, że udało wam się dokonać tego, o co was prosiłem. Álfheim odzyskał dawną świetność. Chyba nie mamy wątpliwości, kto nie zdał próby wierności? Asgeir:'-Zostawiłem Shad'Yę, ponieważ nie czuję się związany czymkolwiek z kimś z Muspelheimu. Alviss:-Swoje wytłumaczenia zostaw jej, albowiem nie o tobie mowa. Turniej opuszcza dziś Elric. Władca nie tak załatwia swoje sprawy uczuciowe. Jeśli kogoś nie kocha - mówi mu to wprost. Bo co to za władca, który ukrywa tajne sprawki przed swoim ludem? Elricu, możesz się udać do bramy przejścia i powrócić do Walhalli. To, jak cię tam przyją nie zależy ode mnie. Młody bóg odszedł. Została dziesiątka. Alviss:-Jutro możecie powrócić do Walhalli. Za miesiąc wyznaczone zostanie miejsce drugiej części turnieju i kolejnej próby. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Noc była duszna. Shad'Ya wręcz czuła ogień w powietrzu. Wyszła na przechadzkę z dala od obozu. Kochała Alfheim. Jeśli nie zostanie władczynią Gimlei i jej ojciec nie zmusi jej do żadnego małżeństwa - na pewno zamieszka tu. Westchnęła smutno... Surtur od dawna chciał, by się ustatkowała - wysyłał do niej coraz to więcej kandydatów. Ona tego nie chciała - nie widziała w nich żadnego uroku. Krzaki zaszeleściły i bogini ujrzała znajomą postać. Shad'Ya:-Nie wierzę! Beltherion:-Więc uwierz. Shad'Ya:-Po co tu przyszedłeś, panie? Beltherion:-Jestem ci coś winien. Wyrządziłem ci naprawdę wiele krzywdy. Shad'Ya:-Dużo osób mnie zraniło, nie wynagradzając mi tego. Beltherion:-W takim razie będę pierwszy. Weź ten medalion. Przyniesie ci szczęście. Elf podał jej złoty wisior z sygnetem elfiego królestwa. Shad'Ya:-Dziękuję. Jest piękny. Ma jakąś moc? Beltherion:-Ma wiele mocy. Odkryjesz je... wkrótce. Po tych słowach zniknął. Shad'Ya zastanawiała się nad znaczeniem tego, co powiedział. Jak się podobał odcinek? Przeszłaś moje oczekiwania! Genialny! Super! Okej! Może być! Obojętne.. Nie. Beznadzieja! Skończ pisać ten gniot! Kategoria:Odcinki Zmierzchu Bogów